Asami's Safety
by vegematarian
Summary: Asami, still reeling from the shock that her father has equalist ties, is having trouble sleeping in her room for the night. Mako decides to pay his girlfriend a visit to help out. Takes place in the night between "The Aftermath" and "When Extremes Meet." Oneshot.


Asami's pillow was soaked with tears beneath her. She couldn't believe the events that had taken place this evening. Her father was with the _equalists_. There was a secret factory underneath his workshop! With horror, Asami recalled all the long nights Hiroshi Sato had spent in his "workshop" over the years.

Councilman Tenzin had been nice enough to pay for a room for her in the Hotel Patola for the night, since she had nowhere to stay while the Sato Estate was under investigation. Mako had insisted he walk Asami to her room with Tenzin before he would go to his and Bolin's old apartment above the probending ring for the night under a special permit from the still-enstated Chief of Police. The firebender held her one last time before kissing her goodnight.

"It'll be alright," he had told her. "I'll come back first thing in the morning, and we can get breakfast together."

She had nodded shakily before turning around and opening the door to her empty hotel room and stepping inside.

Now, Asami was calming herself down after she had finally spilled her last tear. She sat up in the bed and threw the pillow to the ground. After taking a deep breath, she nodded to herself.

"It'll be alright," she whispered, repeating her boyfriend's words. The heiress got off of the mattress and padded her way over to the bathroom, where she turned on the light that seemed entirely too bright after crying in the dark for a few hours. She washed her face and dried it off before looking at herself in the mirror. She immediately turned the light back off after noting the large bags under her eyes, deciding vanity was _not _one of the traits she wanted to embody at the moment.

She had been lying by herself with a new, dry pillow for an hour before she realized she simply wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight. She silently wished that she was sleeping in her bed back at the estate, where her boyfriend was staying in a room on the floor below her that she could sneak to with ease in the late hours of the night. If she could spend the night with him, she might be able to sleep, or at least relax.

Suddenly, as if on cue, a soft knock sounded from the other side of her door. She stood up and crossed the room to open the door with the chain still locked to check who her late night visitor was. Her eyes softened as she saw him.

"Mako," she breathed, looking up at him before closing the door, unhooking the chain, and opening it again to allow him entry. He stepped inside and she closed the door.

"Asami," he said, wrapping his arms around her as she buried her face into his chest.

"You couldn't sleep either?" She spoke into his jacket. He stroked her hair, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you, spending the night alone after... well, you know," Mako decided not to open such a fresh wound. "I can't stand the thought of you being upset without anyone to comfort you."

Asami looked up at her boyfriend and stood on her tiptoes to bring her lips to his. After a few moments, she fell back onto her heels, breaking the soft, tender kiss.

"Will you lie with me for a while?" She asked, her voice hushed. Mako nodded. She grabbed his hand and led him further into the room, to the bed she had previously been lying in. They quickly got settled under the covers, his arm draped over her, holding her hand on the mattress in front of her, the warmth from his bending radiating out from his chest onto her back. Asami exhaled a deep breath as she felt truly relaxed for the first time since setting foot in her hotel room. Mako squeezed her hand affectionately.

The heiress drifted off to sleep for a brief nap before her sadness and anxiety woke her again. Her breaths were quick and shallow, her body shook involuntarily.

"Shh, it's okay," Mako cooed, lightly stroking her upper arm and shoulder. "I'm here, Asami."

These last three words were a symphony to the nonbender's ears. She turned herself around on the bed so that she faced him and brought his lips to hers in an urgent kiss. Mako slid his arm down to her back and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. After a few tender minutes, Asami pulled back and rested her forehead against Mako's as she tried to suppress an onset of tears. She felt so weak and fragile, which was infuriating at the same time because she knew herself to be strong and durable. She could handle herself.

"You know, you interrupted a nice dream I was having," Mako said softly, stroking Asami's hair. "We were sparring in a volcano."

The heiress pulled her head away from Mako's and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Was I winning?" She asked.

"Of course, and we had just called a taxi to take us to dinner," the firebender said matter-of-factly. Asami cracked a smile.

"We called a taxi... to a volcano?" The heiress inquired further.

"Obviously," Mako teased. "Why wouldn't we call a taxi to our exact location?"

Asami laughed at her boyfriend's stupid attempt of a joke, prompting him to smile. He was proud of himself for distracting her from the unfortunate turn of events that had taken place not even twelve hours prior.

"Plus," Mako started, pulling Asami closer to him, "It was really hot in there, so you weren't wearing very much clothing."

Asami smirked at the firebender.

"You pervert," she teased, playfully pushing him away from her.

"I am not," He shot back. "That's the best part about being your boyfriend; I'm allowed to think you're hot."

The heiress brought her lips to Mako's once more, laughing into the kiss for a moment before the firebender pressed her down onto her back and rolled on top of her, putting his weight on his elbows and forearms. She nibbled at his lip, prompting him to laugh softly into the kiss. He pulled his lips away from hers and moved on to her neck.

"And you are," he breathed into her neck, planting soft, wet kisses on her skin, "so hot."

He let his hand travel over her breast and down her body to her hip. She brought a hand up to his chest and snaked the other into his hair, lightly raking her nails over his scalp. Mako continued kissing Asami's neck and for a few minutes, the only things that crossed the heiress's mind were how good Mako's hand felt as it explored her body, how soft and warm his lips were on the skin of her neck, and how muscular his chest and arms felt beneath her wandering fingertips. He kissed his way down to the collar of her shirt and stopped, pulling back to look at Asami for a moment.

"Can I... I mean, if you don't want to we don't have to..." Mako awkwardly began, trailing off as he watched his girlfriend wiggle out of her shirt from underneath him. She smirked and pulled him back down to her by clutching his shirt at his chest. They kissed for a few minutes before she pushed him back up.

"You should take this off," she said softly, thumbing the fabric of his shirt. Mako sat up and obliged her. He looked back down at the woman in bed beside him as a coy grin spread across his lips. She eyed him questioningly and he pounced on her, their lips smashing together in a passionate kiss. He made his way from her mouth to her neck, trailing his way down to her breasts. He brought a hand up to her chest and cupped one of the mounds of flesh as he kissed his way to where the fabric covered her flesh.

He worked his other hand underneath her to unhook her bra to expose Asami's breasts to him. He ran his hands over them, fingers ghosting over her pink nipples. She moaned softly. Asami grabbed Mako's chin and brought his lips back up to hers, her other hand feeling the firebender's toned bicep.

Mako smiled into the kiss and worked his tongue into her mouth, his fingers still working on her chest. She hummed softly into his mouth as he teased her nipples.

The firebender pulled back to stare at his girlfriend affectionately.

"Spirits, Asami," he commented, one of his hands still caressing her breasts, "you don't know what you do to me."

With this, Asami smiled and pulled him back down to her, crashing their lips together. After a few minutes, he moved his lips to her neck, leaving a trail of soft, gentle kisses down her body. He lingered on the delicate skin there before moving down to her chest, taking one of her nipples into his hot mouth. Asami gasped in reaction to this action.

"Did you like that?" he asked into her chest, still showering her breasts in kisses. Asami giggled at a low tone in response to this as he worked his mouth further down her body, laying a series of quick, gentle kisses on her stomach before reaching the top of her sleeping shorts. In one swift movement, he curled his fingers under the waistband and pulled them down her legs, exposing her entrance to him.

Mako planted a kiss on top of Asami's left hip. He then placed another one a few inches lower. His hands glided up her legs, tenderly caressing her soft skin. His kisses got closer and closer to the area Asami wanted him to kiss most, but he skipped over it and laid a series of kisses on her other thigh. He repeated this process for a few minutes before Asami couldn't stand it any longer.

"Mako," she pleaded. He propped himself up on one elbow to look at her while his free hand continued to stroke her legs and bottom.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he replied.

"Please touch me," she whimpered.

"Where would you like me to touch you?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Mako," she moaned, too turned on to play his games.

The firebender laughed and slowly lowered his head between her thighs. Asami webbed her fingers through his hair. He brought his lips so close to her entrance, she could feel his heated breath. Every fiber of her being just wanted him to kiss her there, now, but the heiress somehow found the personal restraint to not force his mouth onto her.

Mako lay a quick, gentle peck on her nether lips, prompting a low moan from Asami. Encouraged by this, he kissed there again, with a little more force. The heiress moaned again. He then traced his tongue along the outside of her entrance.

"Oh, Mako," she breathed. Mako deepened his kisses, encouraged by his girlfriend's constant moans.

The firebender worked his tongue up to an aroused bundle of nerves just above her entrance. As soon as the tip of his tongue swiped over it, Asami bucked her hips towards him involuntarily. He took the hint and stayed at this spot, slowly tracing patterns onto her hips and legs with his hands. He continued kissing and licking her folds, daring to plunge his tongue into her entrance. Asami moaned again, rolling her hips in enthusiasm and encouragement.

"So sweet," he breahted into the flesh between her legs. This sensation sent a shiver up and down Asami's spine.

Mako continued doing his work with her folds as Asami struggled to silence her lustful sighs.

"Use your fingers too," Asami commanded breathily, groaning again as Mako inserted a finger into her center. He withdrew it most of the way and inserted it again, still stimulating her folds with his mouth. The heiress tugged on his hair, moving her hips in time with her boyfriend's ministrations. She sighed breathily as his mouth and hands worked her.

Mako inserted another finger into her and pressed further into her. Asami moaned loudly. The firebender swirled his tongue around her clitoris as his fingers continued to work her. His curved fingers pressed up against just the right spot inside her, prompting Asami to tense up.

"_Yes_Mako," she breathed. "Just like that- ah!"

Asami's cries got louder as her boyfriend kissed and stroked her in just the right way. After a few minutes, the heiress lost herself in her orgasm.

Her head slowly floated back down from the clouds as Mako kissed his way back up her body until he reached her mouth, enveloping her in a tender kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue. He pulled back from the kiss and lay himself down on the bed, motioning for her to come cuddle. Asami rested her head on Mako's shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her as she draped one of hers across his chest.

"I love you, Mako," she said softly. Mako reached for the hand Asami had placed on him and interlocked his fingers with hers.

"I love you too," he returned. Asami's face displayed a lazy smile as she drifted off to sleep in her boyfriend's arms. Whenever he was with her, she was safe.


End file.
